media_portrayalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Home Console Nintendo Games portrayed by 1987 TMNT
"Nintendo Games portrayed by 1987 TMNT" is a set of pics that feature home console games for the NES to Games for the Nintendo Switch as portrayed by the 1987 TMNT. Nintendo Entertainment System games NESgamesplayedeby1987TMNT01.png|"Super Mario Bros." trilogy portrayed by the amnesiac Shredder, hence the quote "Is it possible I'm a plumber?" in the episode, "Krangenstein Lives". NESgamesplayedeby1987TMNT09.png|"Legend of Zelda" 1 & 2 portrayed by Leonardo. NESgamesplayedeby1987TMNT10.png|"Metroid" portrayed by Irma Langestein. NESgamesplayedeby1987TMNT07.png|"Kid Icarus" portrayed by Rasputin the Mad Frog. NESgamesplayedeby1987TMNT02.png|"Duck Hunt" portrayed by Krang & Shredder. NESgamesplayedeby1987TMNT08.png|"Mega Man" 1-6 portrayed by Metalhead, Michelangelo, Raphael, & Leonardo. NESgamesplayedeby1987TMNT03.png|"Pinball Quest" portrayed by Dask (Featuring Donatello & Kala) NESgamesplayedeby1987TMNT04.png|"Lone Ranger" portrayed by Raphael. NESgamesplayedeby1987TMNT05.png|"Big Bird's Hide & Speak" portrayed by Michelangelo, Kala, Leonardo, & Dask. NESgamesplayedeby1987TMNT06.png|"Snoopy's Silly Sport's Spectacular" portrayed by Michelangelo. NESgamesplayedeby1987TMNT11.png|"DuckTales" 1 & 2 portrayed by Krang-like beings. NESgamesplayedeby1987TMNT12.png|"The Little Mermaid" portrayed by April O'Neil & a Shark. NESgamesplayedeby1987TMNT13.png|"Battletoads" portrayed by Napoleon Bonafrog, Rasputin the Mad Frog, Genghis Frog, & Atiila the Frog. NESgamesplayedeby1987TMNT14.png|"Darkwing Duck" portrayed by Donatello. NESgamesplayedeby1987TMNT15.png|"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turles" NES game trilogy portrayed by Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, & Michelangelo. Super Nintendo Entertainment System games SNESgamesplayedby1987TMNT01.png|"Super Mario World" 1 & 2 portrayed by Dippy, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, & April O'Neil. SNESgamesplayedby1987TMNT02.png|"F-Zero" & "Super Mario Kart" portrayed by Dask, Zak, & Zala. SNESgamesplayedby1987TMNT03.png|"The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past" portrayed by Michelangelo and a thief from the episode, "Return of the Shredder". SNESgamesplayedby1987TMNT04.png|"Super Metroid portrayed by Michelangelo (featuring Leonardo & Raphael) SNESgamesplayedby1987TMNT05.png|"Starfox" portrayed by Krang & the TMNT. SNESgamesplayedby1987TMNT06.png|"Kirby Super Star" portrayed by Michelangelo (featuring Donatello & Leonardo) SNESgamesplayedby1987TMNT07.png|"Super Mario All-Stars" portrayed by Chomedome, Rat King, Slash, Leatherhead, Tempestra, Scumbug, & Anthrax. SNESgamesplayedby1987TMNT08.png|"Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars" portrayed by Shredder & Splinter. SNESgamesplayedby1987TMNT09.png|"Donkey Kong Country" trilogy portayed by Raphael and an oil drum trapped student from the episode, "Return of the Shredder". SNESgamesplayedby1987TMNT10.png|"Mario Paint" portrayed by this man and some paint spraying punks from the episode, "Turtle Tracks". SNESgamesplayedby1987TMNT11.png|"Mega Man 7" & "Mega Man X" portrayed by Metalhead, Michelangelo, Raphael, & Leonardo. SNESgamesplayedby1987TMNT12.png|"Street Fighter II: World Warrior", Street Fighter II Turbo: Hyper Fighting", & "Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers" portrayed by Leonardo & Michelangelo (Featuring April O'Neil & Splinter) SNESgamesplayedby1987TMNT13.png|"Tom & Jerry" portrayed by April O'Neil & Splinter. SNESgamesplayedby1987TMNT14.png|"Mickey's Magical Quest" 1 & 2 portrayed by Raphael & Donatello. SNESgamesplayedby1987TMNT15.png|"Battletoads Double Dragon" portrayed by Leatherhead, Shredder, Rocksteady, Bebop, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, Atilla the Frog, Genghis Frog, Rasputin the Mad Frog, Napoleon Bonafrog, & April O'Neil. SNESgamesplayedby1987TMNT16.png|"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtle in Time" and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters" both portrayed by Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, & Michelangelo. Nintendo 64 games N64gamesplayedby1987TMNT01.png|"Super Mario 64" portrayed by Super Rocksteady, Mighty Bebop, Rocksteady & Bebop. N64gamesplayedby1987TMNT02.png|"Mario Kart 64" portrayed by Dask, Zak, & Kala. N64gamesplayedby1987TMNT03.png|"Star Fox 64" portrayed by Krang & the TMNT. N64gamesplayedby1987TMNT04.png|"Diddy Kong Racing" portrayed by Michelangelo & Donatello. N64gamesplayedby1987TMNT05.png|"Banjo-Kazooie" & "Banjo-Tooie" both portrayed by Shredder & Krang. N64gamesplayedby1987TMNT06.png|"Yoshi's Story" portrayed by Michelangelo. N64gamesplayedby1987TMNT07.png|"The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time" & "The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask" portrayed by Shredder. N64gamesplayedby1987TMNT08.png|"Super Smash Bros." portrayed by Leonardo & Michelangelo (featuring April O'Neil) N64gamesplayedby1987TMNT09.png|"Pokemon Snap" portrayed by Fripp, Bebop, Rocksteady, & Shredder. N64gamesplayedby1987TMNT10.png|"Mario Party" trilogy portrayed by Michelangelo. N64gamesplayedby1987TMNT11.png|"Donkey Kong 64" portrayed by the Technodorme. N64gamesplayedby1987TMNT12.png|"Pokemon Stadium" 1 & 2 portrayed by Leonardo & Rocksteady. N64gamesplayedby1987TMNT13.png|"Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards" portrayed by Shredder. N64gamesplayedby1987TMNT14.png|"Paper Mario" portrayed by Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, Leonardo, & Splinter. N64gamesplayedby1987TMNT15.png|"Conker's Bad Fur Day" portrayed by Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, & a dying alien from the episode, "The Incredible Shrinking Turtles". N64gamesplayedby1987TMNT16.png|"PowerPuff Grils: Chemical X-Traction" portrayed by Leonardo & Krang. N64gamesplayedby1987TMNT17.png|"Rugrats in Paris the Movie" game portrayed by April O'Neil & Donatello. N64gamesplayedby1987TMNT18.png|"Mickey's Speedway U.S.A." portrayed by Michelangelo. Nintendo Gamecube games NGCgamesplayedby1987TMNT01.png|"Super Smash Bros. Melee" portrayed by Leonardo & Michelangelo (featuring April O'Neil) NGCgamesplayedby1987TMNT02.png|"Super Mario Sunshine" portrayed by a New York citizen and paint spraying punks from the episode, "Turtle Tracks". NGCgamesplayedby1987TMNT03.png|"Luigi's Mansion" portrayed by Creepy Eddie and Michelangelo. NGCgamesplayedby1987TMNT04.png|"Pikmin" 1 & 2 portrayed by Raphael & Leonardo. NGCgamesplayedby1987TMNT05.png|"The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker" portrayed by Shredder, Rocksteady, Bebop, & a Squid. NGCgamesplayedby1987TMNT06.png|"Mario Kart: Double Dash!!", "F-Zero GX", and "Kirby Air Ride" portrayed by Leonardo, Michelangelo, & Dask. NGCgamesplayedby1987TMNT07.png|"The Legend of Zelda: The Four Swords Adventure" portrayed by Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, & Michelangelo. NGCgamesplayedby1987TMNT08.png|"Donkey Konga" 1 & 2 and "Donkey Kong Jungle Beat" portrayed by Howie Hardy (featuring April O'Neil & Irma Langenstein) NGCgamesplayedby1987TMNT09.png|"Star Fox Adventures" portrayed by a T-Rex, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, & April O'Neil. NGCgamesplayedby1987TMNT10.png|"Star Fox Assault" portrayed by Burne Thompson, April O'Neil, Irma Langenstein, Vernon Fernwick, & Leonardo. NGCgamesplayedby1987TMNT11.png|"Mario Party" 4-7 portrayed by Michelangelo. NGCgamesplayedby1987TMNT12.png|"Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door" portrayed by Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, Leonardo, & Splinter. NGCgamesplayedby1987TMNT13.png|"Warioworld" portrayed by the Krang-like aliens. NGCgamesplayedby1987TMNT14.png|"WarioWare: Mega Party Game$" portrayed by Leonardo, Michelangelo, & Donatello. NGCgamesplayedby1987TMNT15.png|"Mario Superstar Baseball" portrayed by Michelangelo. NGCgamesplayedby1987TMNT16.png|"Sonic Adventure" 1 & 2 portrayed by Leonardo. NGCgamesplayedby1987TMNT17.png|"Sonic Mega Collection" & "Sonic Gems Collection" portrayed by Chromedome, Rat King, Slash, Leatherhead, Tempestra, Scumbug, & Anthrax. NGCgamesplayedby1987TMNT18.png|"Sonic Heroes" portrayed by Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, & Michelangelo. NGCgamesplayedby1987TMNT19.png|"Shadow the Hedgehog" portrayed by Lord Dregg. NGCgamesplayedby1987TMNT20.png|"Monsters, Inc.: Scream Arena" portrayed by Raphael. NGCgamesplayedby1987TMNT21.png|"SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants" portrayed by Baby Leonardo & Baby Michelangelo. Nintendo Wii games WIIgamesplayedby1987TMNT04.png|"The Legend of Zelda: The Twilight Princess" & "Sonic Unleashed" portrayed by a monster version of Leonardo. WIIgamesplayedby1987TMNT05.png|"Sonic & the Secret Ring" portrayed by Shredder & April O'Neil WIIgamesplayedby1987TMNT02.png|"Cooking Mama: Cook-Off" portrayed by Michelangelo. WIIgamesplayedby1987TMNT09.png|"Super Paper Mario" portrayed by Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, Leonardo, & Splinter. WIIgamesplayedby1987TMNT03.png|"Mario Party" 8 & 9 portrayed by Michelangelo. WIIgamesplayedby1987TMNT11.png|"Donkey Kong Barrel Blast" portrayed by Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, & Michelangelo, WIIgamesplayedby1987TMNT12.png|"Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games" trilogy portrayed by Leonardo & Rocksteady. WIIgamesplayedby1987TMNT01.png|"Super Mario Galaxy" 1 & 2 portrayed by the Alien from the episode, "Splinter No More". WIIgamesplayedby1987TMNT14.png|"Super Smash Bros. Brawl" & "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Smah-Up" portrayed by Leonardo & Michelangelo (Featuring April O'Neil) WIIgamesplayedby1987TMNT08.png|"Mario Kart Wii" & "Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing" portrayed by April O'Neil, the TMNT, & the Neutrinos. WIIgamesplayedby1987TMNT15.png|"Wii Fit" portrayed by Krang. WIIgamesplayedby1987TMNT10.png|"Mario Super Sluggers" portrayed by Michelangelo. WIIgamesplayedby1987TMNT17.png|"Disney's Think Fast" portrayed by Donatello, Leonardo, Michelangelo, & Raphael. WIIgamesplayedby1987TMNT06.png|"Sonic & the Black Knight" & "The Legend of Zelda: The Skyward Sword" portrayed by Shredder (featuring April O'Neil & Irma Langenstein) WIIgamesplayedby1987TMNT19.png|"New Super Mario Bros. Wii" portrayed by Michelangelo & Leonardo. WIIgamesplayedby1987TMNT16.png|"Just Dance" portrayed by Michelangelo. WIIgamesplayedby1987TMNT07.png|"Sonic Solors" portrayed by the Grybyx. WIIgamesplayedby1987TMNT13.png|"Donkey Kong Country Returns" portrayed by Baxter Stockman, Cement Man, Raphael, Donatello, Leonardo, & Michelangelo. WIIgamesplayedby1987TMNT18.png|"Epic Mickey" 1 & 2 portrayed by a New York citizen & some paint spraying punks from the episode, "Turtle Tracks". Nintendo Wii U games WiiUgamesplayedby1987TMNT01.png|"Nintendo Land" portrayed by Michelangelo. WiiUgamesplayedby1987TMNT02.png|"New Super Mario Bros. U" & "New Super Luigi U" portrayed by Michelangelo & Leonardo. WiiUgamesplayedby1987TMNT03.png|"Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed" & "Mario Kart 8" portrayed by April O'Neil. the TMNT & the Neutrinos. WiiUgamesplayedby1987TMNT04.png|"Game & Wario" portrayed by Leonardo, Michelangelo, & Donatello. WiiUgamesplayedby1987TMNT05.png|"TheSmurfs 2" portrayed by the Smurf like creatures from the episode, "Curse of the Evil Eye". WiiUgamesplayedby1987TMNT13.png|"DuckTales: Remastered" portrayed by the Krang-like aliens. WiiUgamesplayedby1987TMNT06.png|"Disney Infinity" trilogy portrayed by Donatello (featuring Raphael & Leonardo) WiiUgamesplayedby1987TMNT07.png|"Sonic Lost World" portrayed by Rat King. WiiUgamesplayedby1987TMNT08.png|"Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games" 4 & 5 portrayed by Leonardo & Rocksteady. WiiUgamesplayedby1987TMNT09.png|"Super Mario 3D World" portrayed by April O'Neil. WiiUgamesplayedby1987TMNT10.png|"Wii Fit U" portrayed by Krang. WiiUgamesplayedby1987TMNT11.png|"Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze" portrayed by Shredder & Krang. WiiUgamesplayedby1987TMNT12.png|"Bayonetta" 1 & 2 portrayed by April O'Neil (Featuring Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, & Michelangelo) WiiUgamesplayedby1987TMNT14.png|"Super Smash Bros. for Wii U" and "Pokken Tournament" portrayed by Leonardo & Michelangelo (featuring April O'Neil) WiiUgamesplayedby1987TMNT15.png|"Mario Party 10" portrayed by Michelangelo. WiiUgamesplayedby1987TMNT16.png|"Kirby and the Rainbow Curse" & "Splatoon" portrayed by a New York citizen & some paint spraying punks from the episode, "Turtle Tracks". WiiUgamesplayedby1987TMNT17.png|"Super Mario Maker" portrayed by Donatello. WiiUgamesplayedby1987TMNT18.png|"Yoshi's Wooly World" portrayed by Michelangelo. WiiUgamesplayedby1987TMNT19.png|"Star Fox Zero" portrayed by Krang & the TMNT. WiiUgamesplayedby1987TMNT20.png|"Paper Mario: Color Splash" portrayed by Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, Leonardo, & Splinter. WiiUgamesplayedby1987TMNT21.png|"Shantae: Half-Genie Hero" portrayed by April O'Neil & Irma Langenstein. WiiUgamesplayedby1987TMNT22.png|"The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild" portrayed by Raphael, Leonardo, & Donatello. Nintendo Switch games Switchgames2017portaryedby1987TMNT01.png|"1-2-Switch" portrayed by Miyamoto Usagi. Switchgames2017portaryedby1987TMNT02.png|"Super Bomberman R" portrayed by Shredder's destruction of the Channel 6 building. Switchgames2017portaryedby1987TMNT03.png|"Arms" portrayed by Krang's body. Switchgames2017portaryedby1987TMNT04.png|"Mario Kart 8 Deluxe" portrayed by April O'Neil, the TMNT, & the Neutrinos. Switchgames2017portaryedby1987TMNT05.png|"Splatoon 2" portrayed by the New York citizen and some paint spraying punks from the episode, "Turtle Tracks". Switchgames2017portaryedby1987TMNT06.png|"Ultra Street Fighter II: The Final Challengers" & "Pokken Tournament DX" portrayed by Leonardo & Michelangelo (featuring April O'Neil) Switchgames2017portaryedby1987TMNT07.png|"Sonic Mania" portrayed by Leonardo. Switchgames2017portaryedby1987TMNT08.png|"Mario & Rabbids: Kingdom Battle" portrayed by Cement Man, Donatello & Raphael. Switchgames2017portaryedby1987TMNT09.png|"Super Mario Odyssey" portrayed by Shredder". Switchgames2017portaryedby1987TMNT10.png|"Sonic Forces" portrayed by Shredder & Splinter. Switchgames2017portaryedby1987TMNT11.png|"Yooka-Laylee" portrayed by Shredder & Krang. Category:1987 TMNT Portrayals Category:FaceBook Category:Nintendo Category:Capcom Category:Disney Category:Rareware Category:Konami Category:Nickelodeon Category:Warner Bros. Category:Namco Category:Sega Category:THQ Category:Ubisoft Category:WayForward Category:PlayTonic